Gravity Factory - A fanfiction by Icephines
Gavity Factory A fanfiction by Icephineas Based on the song on Youtube by Fana Thedoginvader Chapter 1 Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel have faced alot of weird and supernatural creatures since there arrival to Gravity Falls,Oragen.But,there's another great mystery.A mysterious symbol with a eye.Theres Ben rumors that there's a evil human possessing creature in Gravity Falls.That creature is that symbol.He lives and torches his victims in a house that is blocked by a tree that was knocked down when he almost wiped Pacifica Northwest's grama off the face of the earth.He has a army of kids and adults at his disposal.Theres no way that anyone,not even the FBI,can stop him. "It's easy to misjudge Gravity Falls,with it's glorious landmarks,and delightful residents" -The eye creature,quoted from The Gravity Falls Gossiper,Issue 34 vol 4.Issue released on June 23,1997 Wasting no time.Said the large sign next to the Six pack-alope statue.Dipper and Mabel's Great grunkel Stan owned the Mystery Shack.It used to be his house,but turned it into a tourist trap sometime before Dipper and Mabel arrived to Gravity Falls.Dipper wanted to find something that won't make people go insane,and nothing that will wreck the shack.Then he got a idea,he hid behind the counter and flipped around the pages of book 2.Then,Dipper found a page about the evil symbol that Almost killed Pacifica's grandma.At that point,he decided to prove to his grunkle Stan that he is more then a 12 year old boy. Chapter 2 Dipper walked down the streets of Gravity Falls looking for suspicious activity."hey, there’s Something supisouse" said Dipper picking up a trail of oil that lead to inside the mysterious forest.Dipper walked in there,also not knowing that he put himself in danger.“Oh come on, not now! It’s only starting to get fun" said a mysterious sly voice that sounded a little like a telemarketer,but was more sly,and smooth sounding.then Dipper shacked has he heard a scream and something that sounds like a knife being scraped on metal.Dipper went towards the direction of the scream running as fast as he can.He stopped and was terrified at the site of the triangle eye symbole with a eye standing next to a girl with blank white eyes with her hand being covered in blueberry jam. He then took the knife, and grabbed the girl and tossed her aside,kocking Dipper out with a anvil placed on a tree branch Dipper was standing under.The evil triangle put the girl and Dipper's body in A old sack and carried them to his hideout,the abandoned house blocked out by the fallen tree.At that moment,the horror began.Two minutes later,the evil triangle emptied the sack and put the girl back in the sack and took over Dipper's body.The triangle in Dipper's body grabbed the sack with the girl's body and headed towards his headquarters.Four minutes later the triangle monster left Dipper's body and exited into another room.Dipper opened his eyes and looked around in shock and horror.Dipper saw the house looked like a factory in the inside,but a house on the outside.Dipper looked around some more and saw Ma and Pa's grand child's daughter and her freinds unconchise and the only one standing was Sweet Bella,Sweet Bella was the last remaining of her freinds. She was herself barely in a coma, overcome with the nauseous stench of strawberry jam,mud,and vinagure that covered her hair and her face."Help me" Bella said in a weak crying voice.Suddly Dipper herd footsteps,Dipper looked behind him,and saw the eyeball monster,ready to torcher him. Chapter 3 Back at the shack,Dipper's sister Mabel was sitting with her pet pig Waddels,Waddels was won when Mabel guessed is right weight.Mabel couldn't take it,She zoomed out the door scaring Waddels and made him hide behind the chair.Mabel ran at thirty miles per hour trying to find her brother.Suddly,Mabel saw the triangle guy's hideout and followed the road to the hideout where she herd her brother Dipper scream."I'm coming Dipper" Mabel said speeding through the halls and attacked the traing,e monster has he torched Dipper.Dipper whimpered in pain has Mabel freed him.Suddly ten other kids with black eyes came out of the shadows.one of them was a young teenager names Icephines."join us Dipper and Mabel,be our freind forever" said Icephines in a irritating creepy voice.At that moment,Dipper and Mabel ran out while being chased by the eye monster. Two blocks away from the eye monster's house,Dipper and Mabel tripped on a log and painfully slid and stumble through the forest.Dipper and Mabel where to weak after being injured from there fall.spots, and Mabel's hair was ripped in some places, bald patches of skin in Dipper's hair.The only clue Mabel and Dipper had as to who this monster use be were the evil eye focused on her. “Any final words, you miserable weak twerps?” Mabel brought her legs high, still demanding dignity. “You messed with the wrong twins” Mabel said in a stubborn yet smooth voice.The eye monster swung his ax at the Pine twins and Mabel kicked her legs at the ax,hoping she and her brother would be saved. Category:Dipper Pines Category:Mabel Pines Category:Based on a Youtube video Category:Waddels